


her constant

by smackavoys



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackavoys/pseuds/smackavoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is her brother, and he will never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her constant

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a while back, back when I was just getting into the fandom. Purposely left unfinished because I had no idea of how I could continue it. Basically just written because I couldn't get it out of my head.

Rebekah notices the little things. Christ, after a thousand years, it's impossible not to. She sees how his eyes narrow and expression turns dark when a man touches her, approaches her, merely looks at her.

Most times he doesn't bother being discreet anymore and destroys the lovers Rebekah brings home, the ones and tens who hang onto her every word.

She almost expects it when he grabs Emil by the throat and flings him off the second floor, but it still hurts, so she lets herself cry in Elijah's arms. They're not so much tears of sorrow from losing Emil - _who was she kidding, they weren't likely to be wed anyway_ \- as they are tears from realizing the fact that once again, her darling brother Niklaus has broken her heart.

Klaus is her brother, and he will never change.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore isn't exactly different from the others. But there's something about him that intrigues Rebekah more than her past lovers. Klaus sees her eyes light up as she dances with the Salvatore, sees that there's something in there that's not quite like how she looked at all the others.

It's dangerous, it's beautiful, it's heart-wrenching, it's so much, it's too much, it's -

He daggers her.

* * *

It's not the same anymore.

(Klaus is her brother, and he hasn't changed, yet nothing's the same.) 


End file.
